Quisera Voltar pro Colégio
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Após o fim da história, Misa, Light e L sofrem com as consequências de seus atos e se lembram da melhor época de suas vidas... Quem nunca desejou voltar para época de colégio, quando tudo era mais simples? songfic


**Disclaimer:**Death Note não me pertence, se não o L estaria vivo, Mello e Near seriam o casal principal e o casal, Raito e Misa teriam se casado no purgatório, tido lua de mel no inferno e ido, juntos, para Pu...

A musica usada na fic também não me pertence, ela é do musical "Avenida Q" (recomendo a todos) versão brasileira, adaptada por Charles Möller e Claudio Botelho, e tem o mesmo nome que o titulo da fic.

Essa fic foi escrita para o Desafio Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB (porque a Nielita pode e quando ela esta ocupada, os Admin. não deixam por menos! \o/), em resposta ao tema: _58 – Passado._

**Quisera Voltar pro Colégio.**

Tomou mais um gole da taça de vinho tinto, o sabor doce era agradável e permitia que bebesse bem mais, facilitando ficar bêbada, esquecer... Lembrar. Ainda vestia o manto ritualístico da seita de que era líder, os fieis de Kira a elegeram como santa e ela os guiava, escondendo seu definhar sobre o manto negro.

Amane Misa já havia sido uma linda moça, agora estava pálida de mais, com olheiras roxas e fundas, os olhos sem brilho, boca rachada e o corpo esquelético de tão magra... Não era mais uma modelo requisitada, era uma santa, santas não precisavam ser bonitas, ela não tinha mais por que ser bonita.

_Katie: Quisera voltar pro colégio,_

_Pra vida simples dali._

A loira afundava cada vez mais e ali, sentada na cama, apoiada na janela vendo os carros correrem lá em baixo, enquanto tomava a quinta taça da noite, lembrava de tempos mais fáceis.

Lembrava de como era boa a sua época de infância, quando todo o mal estava afastado de sua vida. Ela era uma linda garota japonesa, com um futuro promissor. Achava o colégio divertido, sempre popular, sempre cercada por garotos que fariam de tudo por uma gama da sua atenção, tinha notas medianas, nada com que se preocupasse realmente... E tinha sua família, sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão mais novo, a quem ela tanto amava, e que estavam sempre esperando por ela para almoçar, quando voltava do colégio.

Ela ainda se lembrava do gosto do bolo de chocolate da mãe e, quando percebeu que nunca mais poderia comê-lo, passou a odiar todos os doces.

_Nick: Tudo era paz e tudo era mais,_

_No colégio, que eu nunca esqueci._

Vagava no vazio, sem dores ou preocupações, sem grandes mistérios para resolver, sem criminosos para capturar. Era bom, confortável talvez... Gostaria de algumas jujubas... Ah, se fosse tão fácil, tão simples deixar de pensar em como tudo poderia ter sido, lembrar-se de como tudo era mais simples antes de se tornar o grande detetive L, o maior detetive do mundo.

A vida na Wammy's House era agradável para ele, as aulas eram divertidas, ele era admirado como o gênio da turma e todos o respeitavam. Podia-se dizer que tivera alguns colegas mais próximos, os professores gostavam dele e a vida seguia despreocupada, ele podia ser feliz, tendo como maior preocupação não ser pego ao roubar sorvete antes do jantar.

Doces eram tudo que haviam restado da época mais feliz da vida de L, talvez por isso gostasse tanto deles... Nunca tinha pensado assim antes.

_Princeton: Quisera voltar pro colégio,_

_onde eu era mais do que sou._

_Eu era mais eu e o mundo era meu,_

_Mas que pena que o tempo passou._

Vagava na escuridão derrotado, seus últimos momentos de vida ecoavam em sua mente, agora ele não era mais nada, não tinha mais nada, tudo havia acabado.

Sentia dor e culpa, realmente se arrependia de tudo o que fizera, estava louco e obcecado... O shinigami havia matado Kira ao escrever seu nome no Death Note, mas agora era Yagami Light que vagava no vazio, eternamente pagando pelos seus erros, por ter sido fraco e ter se deixado dominar por Kira.

Desejava poder voltar para o passado, para época em que tudo que lhe importava era passar para Toudai e poderia ajudar o mundo trabalhando na força policial.

Era tudo tão fácil, todos acreditavam nele, ele era o estudante numero um do Japão, destinado a um futuro brilhante. Todos acreditavam nele, todos torciam por ele e o apoiavam. Seu futuro estava garantido, prometendo uma vida feliz e útil a sociedade, até que encontrou aquele maldito caderno.

Light adoraria poder voltar para seu tempo de colégio, agora sabia que faria tudo diferente, não se deixaria dominar, poderia ser feliz.

Não havia nada que o fizesse recordar de seu tranqüilo período escolar, porque nunca dera valor a ele... Sentiu vontade de rir de si mesmo, como fora idiota.

_Todos: Como voltar pro colégio?_

_Eu agora não sei mais de mim._

Era doloroso, era doloroso se lembrarem de tudo que perderam. Eles se sentiam capazes de fazer qualquer coisa para voltar atrás, para tentar fazer de suas vidas felizes, talvez com um final diferente de toda aquela dor que os envolvia agora.

_Princeton: Eu quero voltar lá pro pátio,_

_Pro recreio, abraçar meus colegas assim, oh, oh, oh..._

Light abriria mão de tudo, por uma nova chance de encontrar aqueles que o acompanhavam no colégio. Daria mais valor as suas amizades, aproveitaria mais os momentos ao lado deles, teria amigos verdadeiros.

_Matar uma aula qualquer._

Aproveitaria para ser o adolescente que nunca se permitira ser, se divertiria, esqueceria um pouco de suas obrigações, sentiria o prazer de fazer algo inofensivamente errado, seria apenas um adolescente comum. Ainda um gênio, ainda o melhor do Japão, mas, quem sabe? Feliz.

_Nick: Imitar o professor._

Quase podia rir ao lembra-se de como era bom. Sim, L era o melhor aluno do Wammy's House, mas não era santo. Adorava jogar com os outros e se divertir em desafios complexos de mais para as crianças de fora daquele orfanato.

Porém, algo que o moreno não resistia mesmo era imitar seus mestres, fosse o jeito rabugento do professor de história, a forma engraçada de andar da professora de matemática, que parecia ter engolido um cabide ou a fala pomposa da professora de inglês. L os imitava perfeitamente e tirava gargalhada de seus companheiros, claro, já pegara uma ou duas detenções por aquilo... Mas quem ligava? A diversão valia o risco.

Sim, quase podia rir, afinal, se pudesse ter ensinado algo as crianças do orfanato, elas com certeza o imitariam, afinal havia desenvolvido muito mais hábitos estranhos que todos os seus professores juntos.

_Katie: Ganhar um zero._

As vezes acontecia, é claro, Amane Misa era linda, popular e sem a menor paciência para números e formulas complexas, zeros as vezes surgiam em seus boletins... Ah, o que ela não daria para que suas únicas preocupações fossem passar nas provas finais para evitar o reforço de verão.

Era uma coisa boba, era tão bom.

_Princeton: Xingar o inspetor._

Mesmo Light, o tão perfeito aluno, se irritava com os inspetores as vezes. Uma hora por culpa do jeito absurdamente autoritário de uns, outra pelo exagero de outros... Odiava ser repreendido desnecessariamente, sim ele sabia onde era sua sala, sabia bem que horas eram e já estava se encaminhando para lá, não precisava de alguém o enchendo enquanto conversava com os companheiros sobre o ultimo jogo de basquete do campeonato escolar, que seria no fim de semana.

Era sempre bom poder falar algo e ser apoiado, tirar risadas de seus colegas. Inspetores sempre seriam as figuras mais odiadas dos estudantes... Light podia até lamentar por isso, mas xingá-los era uma ótima forma de aliviar o stress.

Era tão bobo e infantil... Era tão divertido.

_Todos: Quem é que nunca rabiscou merda no corredor?!_

_Quem dirá, uma prova pra não passar!_

_Outra prova pra poder colar de alguém._

_Não, eu não li, não estudei, eu não lembro!_

_Meu Deus, to ferrado e você também!!!_

_Quisera voltar pro colégio,_

_Como voltar pro colégio? Ah, ah, ah..._

Era divertido aprontar na escola, era engraçado, não trazia grandes conseqüências... Eram tempos felizes para eles.

Nada perturbava mais Misa do que a semana de provas, podia contar com amigos e fãs para fazer trabalhos, dever de casa, até alguns testes em dupla, mas estava sozinha nas provas. Lembrava do frio na espinha, das mãos trêmulas, sempre esquecia o que tinha estudado, às vezes conseguia colar, outras falhava e reprovava, no final tudo ficava bem... Tão bom quando esses eram seus maiores problemas.

L nunca tinha deixado de gabaritar uma prova sequer, mesmo das matérias que mais detestava... Não gostava de matérias subjetivas como filosofia, era difícil ser claro e lógico em uma matéria dessas, mas ele não desistia e valia a pena por ver seu nome em primeiro da lista. Nunca precisara colar, mas não se importava em passar as respostas aos colegas e sentir a adrenalina do ato, a possibilidade de ser pego tornava tudo mais emocionante.

Ele devia ter passado mais colas, talvez estudado menos, experimentado sensações diferentes. Para Yagami Light era bem simples ser o melhor em tudo, sua segurança o impedia de esquecer a matéria e seu jeito absurdamente correto de agir não lhe permitia passar respostas aos seus colegas... Que pena, sempre teve curiosidade em saber como seriam essas sensações.

_Princeton: Quisera eu tivesse mais fotos._

Mais fotos, mais amigos, mais momentos. Estava morto e, teoricamente, isso significava que não deveria sentir mais nada, porém Light queria chorar, queria se encolher e fazer a dor da perda sumir, queria poder mudar o destino e voltar atrás... Nunca ter pego aquele caderno.

Quem sabe, em outro mundo ele, L e Misa seriam amigos de verdade, sem tramas, cadernos assassinos ou planos megalomaníacos de se tornar um Deus, viveriam em paz... Seriam felizes.

_Nick: Mas se um dia eu voltar pro colégio,_

_O mico então será meu._

_Pois quando eu chegar, eu sei, vão falar:_

Era tarde de mais, ele havia demorado muito, havia se permitido morrer, ele estava preparado para isso, mas sonhava com algo diferente.

Um mundo onde encontrava alguém tão inteligente quanto si mesmo e iniciava uma amizade verdadeira com essa pessoa, onde a linda garota loira seria verdadeiramente uma amiga e não um anjo com asas manchadas de sangue.

Um mundo onde Lawliet, Yagami Light e Amane Misa pudessem ser realmente um trio de amigos que se divertiriam juntos... Seriam felizes.

_Todos: Que velho nessa turma só e-e-e-eu..._

Agora era tarde de mais, L havia morrido, Light-kun havia morrido e ela estava sozinha. Num mundo que não se lembrava dela e cercada de pessoas que nunca a compreenderiam.

Se fechasse os olhos, ela poderia ver claramente como teria sido:

" _Estavam os três sentados na sombra de uma imensa arvore, num dia gostoso de verão. Light e Lawliet comparavam resultados da ultima prova de matemática e Misa assistia._

_- Sim, Yagami-kun, você encontrou o resultado certo, mas o seu método é muito demorado. – Falava Lawliet, depois de engolir um novo gomo da tangerina que Misa trouxera pra ele "L-kun não se alimenta direito, vai terminar doente.", dissera ele docemente preocupada._

_Misa havia inventado o apelido "L", pois considerava o nome do inglês "complicado de mais."_

_- Hunf, o calculo era obvio, mas o idiota do professor cobra desenvolvimento, você vai perder a questão por não ter escrito o seu... E a minha nota vai vir maior que a sua. – Dizia o ruivo, com um sorriso vitorioso, antes de levar mais um punhado de arroz a boca._

_- Será? – Respondia o moreno provocador, com seu sorriso caracterisco._

_- Hey, vocês dois vão mesmo passar o intervalo falando de matemática? – Dizia a loira entediada. – Ano, Light-kun, gostou do almoço que Misa-Misa fez para Light-kun? – Seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa._

_O japonês ficou desconsertado com a pergunta, era clara a paixão de Misa por ele e isso de certa forma o incomodava, antes que pudesse responder, L comentou:_

_- Aaah, Yagami-kun tem sorte de ter uma menina tão bonita quanto Misa-Misa fazendo seu almoço._

_Light fuzilou Lawliet com os olhos, ficando levemente corado e Misa riu de satisfação._

_- Não diga isso, L-kun, se você comesse mais coisas alem de porcarias, Misa-misa cozinharia para você!_

_- Se a fosse Misa-misa a cozinhar, eu comeria..."_

Seriam adolescentes normais e felizes, amigos de verdade, companheiros... Misa chorava imaginando como teria sido bom.

Pegou a faca que mantinha ao lado da cama e fez um pequeno corte no pulso, deitou na cama, sentindo o sangue sair de seu corpo em jatos. Chorando ao pensar que seria salva novamente.

Amane Misa já estivera perto da morte uma vez, mas um shinigami a salvara e ela ganhara todos os seus anos de vida, depois dividiu esse numero pela metade, em troca dos olhos, e mais uma vez em seguida, para recuperá-los e ajudar Light-kun a conseguir seu objetivo como Kira, teoricamente isso deveria fazer com que sua vida fosse bem curta. Mas, novamente, um shinigami se sacrificou por ela e ela recebeu mais anos para viver... Shinigamis vivem muito, ela provavelmente demoraria a morrer.

Desmaiou, sabendo que acordaria em breve, ainda viva, mas tentando imaginar como seria bom se Light e L viessem buscá-la, juntos, todas as mágoas perdoadas após a morte... E, então, eles três iriam ao colégio.

**Fim**

**N/a.: **Ola a todos que leram essa fic.

Eu adorei escrevê-la, acabei de me formar no terceiro ano e sei que vou sentir MUITA falta do colégio.

Comecei a notar que tenho tendência a escrever personagens de DN suicidando... preciso refletir sobre isso... Enfim, espero que todos que tenham lido, tenham gostado.

Agora, vou deixar os comentários do Beta (mesmo que ele não tenha me autorizado a isso. XD):

Comentários de Betagem (Otoshi):

_Oh, perfeito! Quisera eu escrever songfics tão bem. Pouquíssimos erros, pequenos vícios de escrita, nada mais. Corriqueiros. Linda sincronia com a música. Me senti lisonjeado em poder betá-la. Teve alguns problemas quanto à formatação, porque você copiou e colou e esqueceu de formatar a letra depois, mas eu corrigi isso. Espero que todos gostem. Eu gostei._

Adoraria receber os comentários de vocês,

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime! :*


End file.
